


Why does everyone want to go back to Jakku?

by HabitsRabbit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Jakku, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Redeemed Ben Solo, Slightly - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HabitsRabbit/pseuds/HabitsRabbit
Summary: Ben messed up and hurt Rey's feelings, so he goes to Jakku to make things right. In his rush to fix things, he didn't prepare for the Jakku heat and  passes out. Good thing Rey finds him. Then he makes it up to her *wink* *wink* ...they do the do





	1. Going to jakku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serinigalini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serinigalini/gifts).



> Thanks to my friend @serinigalini for giving me the idea for this. My first time writing smut. So sorry if it sucks.

It has been 308 standard days since Crait. 244 days since she opened the bond and finally talked to him. 139 days since they met on Coruscant, where they gave themselves to each other and 13 days since he had to kriff everything up.

Mitaka stood before him, he sent word that Rey was seen around one of the villages on jakku, "You did well Mitaka" he addressed the nervous man, "t-thank you, supreme leader" he stood from his throne "Have my ship ready" he walked away.

now he just needed to fix his mistake. He landed outside of Niima outpost and started talking to the locals who pointed him in the direction of Unkar Plutt, Rey told him about all about Unkar.

"Unkar Plutt?" he asked the giant alien behind the bars, he was looked up and down "Who's asking?" this was going to be fun.

Not long after, he had Unkar on his knees, his grubby hands were pawing at his throat. "tell me." his voice was muffled and robotic "she's in an old AT-AT" the choked voice of Unkar Plutt spat out. he thought about it and knew he had to get Rey a gift.

He looked around and saw the perfect thing to bring her, he moved his hand closer and forced his way into the aliens mind "where!" his robotic voice growled.

He left with a pouch filled with rations, quite positive his desert flower would love it. and left Unkar on the floor with a shattered mind, he had no choice but to walk to her though he knew he should have thought about this better but she was worth the journey.

it felt like he's been walking for hours, he noticed a group of creatures riding metal beasts were staring at him as he walked. good thing he didn't forget his saber. 

He found out quickly that his attire was not a suitable choice to walk through the force forsaken desert, he didn't even have water to drink! he used the force to help guide him to Rey, the bond told him he was heading in the right direction. why couldn't she have been close to Niima outpost or better yet, on a planet that wasn't so kriffing hot and filled with sand, he didn't like sand.

He wasn't going to make it. He's been walking for so long that his legs gave out and he fell forward, he knew he should have prepared but of course when he found out she was on jakku again, his thoughts were about her and not being prepared for the harsh weather.

As he looked to the setting sun, he muttered her name as his eyes closed. Not that Far away, Rey felt that Ben was here and something, maybe the bond, told her he was in trouble. she left the safety of her AT-AT and jumped onto her red speeder, she turned it on with a quick scan of her fingerprint and sped off towards Ben.

She found a pair of Teedos huddled around Ben, searching through his stuff. when of them grabbed his lightsaber she quickly used the force to pull it to her "Get back!" she said with a dangerous edge to her voice. they looked up and started yelling at her.

If they weren't going to leave on their own then she'll scare them away, she stretched her hand and used the force to push them back "Leave!" she didn't recognize her own voice as she snarled at the pair of teedos, it worked though as they quickly turned and fled.

When ben came to, he knew he wasn't out in the sand anymore. he opened his eyes and saw he was in a small metal room, he looked to his left and saw a wall with a bunch of markings on the Wall. he startled when her voice broke the silence "what are you doing here"

he looked up and saw her, he was at a loss for words, in fact he often was these days. "I needed to see you, i wanted to apologize for what I did" he knew she didn't have to forgive him, but he hoped that she did. "I care about you very much and I hope you'll give me a chance to fix my mistake" 

She looked down and for a brief second I saw a smile before she turned around and grabbed a small cup of water "here, you need to drink" the water tasted sour  
"it was very stupid of you to cross the desert during the hottest season without the proper equipment." she scolded him, she left as he drank the bitter water 

he found his satchel filled with rations and waited for Rey to return, she came back and sat on the edge of the small bed. he handed her the satchel "i brought this for you" she looked at it then at him "a bag?" that made him smile

"Open it, sweetheart." she looked at it for a moment then untied it, she quickly looked up "Rations?" he nodded and laughed when she hugged him "thank you" she whispered in his ear. he kissed the side of her head and leaned back.

she made a couple of the rations and they had a peaceful meal together. when she went to get him some more water he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him "I'm sorry for what I said, sweetheart." she looked at him for several moments then hugged him "my friends and the resistance are important to me, they're like family and it hurt me when you insulted them like that" she murmured into his neck. his arms wrapped around her "I'm sorry, allow me make it up to you." he kissed under her ear.

Her fingers slowly wound into his hair as he nibbled and kissed her neck. his arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her onto the bed to straddle him. "I've missed you so much" she sighed into his skin, he kissed her collar Bone just above the neck line of her shirt. he lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes "I missed you too, sweetheart" he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, he always missed her when she wasn't around. everything became hazy when she shoved her tongue in his mouth, he wasn't sure how much time had passed so he slowly leaned back from her, she tried following him to continue, a small string of saliva connected their mouths. he put his hands on her shoulders to keep his distance. 

He learned a lot from their time together. one thing he loved about her was she was always hungry for something. be it food, she could eat a group of rancors and still want seconds. or knowledge, she loved to learn about anything and everything she could. and from the look in her eyes, it seems that she was starving for him


	2. Sex is a great tool for apologizeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the second chapter..my first smut fic is done. And I'm sorry if it sucks. As I said it is my first. But let me know what you thought, and what I can do to become better.

"Oh sweetheart" he whispered. when his hand brushed the swell of her breast. she lunged at his mouth once more and quickly brought her arms around his shoulders and her hands pulled on his hair.

Her neediness fueled him, she started grinding softly as the kiss continued, his hands went to her waist and started pulling her harder onto him, she broke the kiss with a moan "Ben, please" she pushed her face into his neck.

He laid down and flipped them so she was laying on her back and he hovered above her. He smiled at her and mouthed at her covered nipple, he moved down and kissed above her bellybutton "I've been wanting to do this ever since our little outing on Dantooine."

"Do Wh-" she started laughing uncontrollably when he stared tickling her "No! Ben! Aha!!" her body started writhing and trying to get away from his hands. He stopped with a hearty laugh "I'm sorry but that was long overdue!" 

She looked up at him while she tried to catch her breath "you're such a moof-milker!" she chuckled breathlessly, she moved her foot to hit his shoulder, he grabbed it easily and smiled at her halfhearted attempt at an insult.

He moved her leg up to kiss her ankle, then he set her leg down and went back to her stomach "let's get back to where we were, shall we?" he kissed above her bellybutton again and immediately blew a raspberry. "BEN!" She sounded frustrated but she laughed so he knew she was fine.

He smiled and crawled up, he sucked and nipped at her neck and ear as his hand moved to her breast. he tweaked her nipple and a throaty moan escaped her. he continued to moved his hand, from her chest all the way down to her core. she twitched into his hand and emitted a whine when he rubbed from the bottom to the top of her slit.

His fingers slid up then down past the band of her pants and started rubbing the sensitive skin around her cunt. she started moving her hips to try and catch his hand. he decided to have mercy since this was about apologizing, his fingers started rubbing circles on her clit. she pushed her hips into his hand and moaned and mewled, she's always been so responsive to his touch.

"Uhn Ben-AH" she was cut off when he slipped two fingers into her entrance, she put both hands over her mouth to silence the delicious noises she was making As his fingers were working her open and his thumb was circling the little nub at the top of her slit.

He grabbed her arms in one hand and held them above her head "No, let me hear You, sweetheart."  
the sound of her panting and mewls were driving him crazy, "ready?" His voice was soft, Her eyes were bright as she frantically nodded, he scissored his fingers to stretch her for a bit before finally withdrawing. he brought his fingers to his mouth to taste her but before he could even lick her juices off, she yanked an arm from his grip and grabbed his hand, she pulled it to her and stuck one of the fingers in her mouth.

She moaned as she tasted herself. it was one of the hottest things he has experienced with Rey, the first was definitely when she revealed her body to him for the first time. when she was done she moved his hand towards his mouth and put the other slick covered finger towards his lips.

Oh he loved her, when he cleaned his finger off, Rey grabbed him and pulled him down to her. she started kissing him again. this time when she shoved her tongue into his mouth, he knew they could both taste her slick.

He pulled her pants down, he threw them to the side then pushed his down. soon they were both unclothed from the waist down, he grabbed himself and started teasing her folds with the head of his cock. "Ben, please don't tease me!" she lifted her hips. she was getting restless and desperate.

"Ready for me, sweetheart?" he continued his teasing. she whimpered a desperate "yes!" he positioned the head at her entrance and gently pushed in. 

He pushed himself to the hilt, her eyes fluttered closed as she bit her lip. he rubbed her arm comfortingly as he gave her time to adjust. after a couple moments she looked up at him and nodded with a faint smile.

He pulled out to the tip then thrust forward, he leaned his forehead on hers as he pounded into her. her hands snaked into his hair and she lifted her lips to his "I love you. "she whimpered into his mouth. his hand moved to her clit when he started to get rougher as he focused on not cumming before her.

"faster" she mumbled into his ear. er moans reverberated around the metal room as she came not long after her request. he came seconds later when her walls clenched tightly around him, milking him.

Her body twitched with aftershocks, he moved his hand to her cheek as they tried to catch their breath. her face leaned into his hand, she kissed the inside of his wrist and looked up at him with a blissful expression. "I love you too" he replied to her earlier statement.

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile. "I didn't expect this to happen when I came to apologize" them laughed, he moved onto his side and gathered her into his arms and he kissed the top of her head. they both fell asleep to the peaceful quiet.


End file.
